


Your Body, My Canvas

by starrdxst



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Anxiety, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Joel Lives (The Last of Us), Joel loves you, Light Angst, Protective Joel (The Last of Us), Reader is the love of his life, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Short & Sweet, Softie Joel (The Last of Us), True Love, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrdxst/pseuds/starrdxst
Summary: Requested: "Joel comforting Reader who struggles with her weight"
Relationships: Joel (The Last of Us)/Reader, Joel Miller x Reader, Joel Miller/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Your Body, My Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> Additional info: you are beautiful no matter what y'all, i hope some joel fluff helps anyone out there who battles with poor self image, joel highkey fucking loves your body, he loves you, pls be nice to yourself bc joel would be sad hearing you talk badly about yourself <3
> 
> * spelling mistakes will be fixed asap

It was a quiet day in Jackson. The kids stayed in their homes due to the heavy snow and harsh temps. All the animals were put in barns and such to keep them protected. The only noise was the wind and chimes of decor on some people's porches. Everyone had common sense and stayed inside all nice and warm while Joel sat on his front porch, picking away at his six-string with his coffee beside him.

His fingers were cold but numb due to years of practice and survival, his nose and cheeks lightly flushed a pretty pink. However, his temperature always managed to stay warm, specifically in his chest and arms. His cuddles are absolutely the best. Something Y/N missed greatly. Not because they split or had a fight - insecurities, and doubts. Anxiety, too. All of those combined caused the younger woman to pull away from her relationship with Joel, a man that she madly fell in love with three years ago. He was as sweet as honey, but cold as ice if needed. She liked that a lot for some reason.

Over the past month or so, she stopped herself from showing herself to Joel. No longer showering with him, making love with the lights on, etc. It was starting to worry Joel but he didn't like to pry into other people's business unless it was necessary. But tonight was the night he snapped - calmly. He had planned a nice dinner for her, wine and steak after the music session on the porch. Rose petals were placed aesthetically around their home and leading towards the bath. Usually, she would smile and tear up out of happiness - this time she felt anxious and wanted to cry from panic. But she kept it all in and smiled softly at her man, kissing his cheek even though she probably only kissed the grey hairs patched all over his face.

Y/N walked into the bathroom, admiring the work Joel put into it to make it look this nice just for her. But why? He could easily get any girl in Jackson. He could easily leave and sleep around. Not settle for... this - Joel must have noticed her empty stare because, after a few minutes, she was lightly being rubbed on by his large, rough hands on her lower back. He stood beside her, looking down into her eyes. Well, tried to. Her head was down in shame.

"Everythin' alright, Honey?" His gruff voice spoke, the deep volume of it sending a wave of comfort to Y/N, her heart slowing down as it was previously beating rapidly from the racing thoughts in her clouded mind. She clears her throat and looks up, staring into his hazel ones. That's when she breaks down, not being able to physically look at him when she feels so low about herself.

Joel frowns and furrows his brows in confusion but wastes no time and wraps his buff arms around his beloved woman with beautiful curves and thick thighs, one of his hands resting on her waist, her structure being a perfect fit for his hand. Joel then knows what this is all about when she is desperately trying to hide her arms with her mid-length sleeved shirt. Sometimes she did this when she felt anxious about her looks, and Joel took note of it the first few weeks of dating her. A soft sigh leaves his mouth but not one of annoyance - one of admiration. He steps back and uses his thumbs to wipe away the tears on Y/Ns face, making a small smile creep onto her rounded face, her chubby cheeks rosy from the intense blushing.

Joel smirked lightly with joy, still being able to cause such a reaction from his touch. He wasn't cocky about it, though. At least not now in this moment. He never took it for granted in these serious situations but oh boy does that man go to another level in the bedroom. But this wasn't in the bedroom, this was in the bathroom with fresh tears and untold feelings which Joel wanted to know of. So he effortlessly picks Y/N up walks to their room where a large, tall mirror stayed. She internally groans not wanting to see herself right now. Joel stays adamant about his task and flicks the light on, carefully setting her down in front of the mirror, his form right behind her, caressing her with love and acceptance.

His eyes shift from the mirror to her body several times, soon closing as he kisses her neck and shoulder, sending shivers down Y/ns body like cold water was just poured onto her. When in reality it was just his touch and low grumbles of speech with an occasional pulling sensation on her delicate skin known to be a hickey. Joel went on and on about her body and how much he loved it. Not just for the sex, of course. It was much more than that.

"Your hips? Perfect for holdin' you.." He grips her hips, squeezing gently with a light pull, pressing their bodies together.

"These cheeks? Perfect for kisses." He then places sweet kisses on her cheeks, as if to demonstrate what he meant.

"Your thighs? Nice and warm. They're a great pillow." Joel cracks a small joke, the both sharing a light chuckle.

Joel looks back into the mirror, now swaying gently side to side, Y/n staring right back at what he's doing - feeling love radiate off of him and it was so damn genuine that it felt unreal. His hands then caress her lower stomach, kissing her shoulder again. She had some "rolls" as they call it, but he adored them. It was part of her and he loved her.

"You cant just pick apart what you love about someone. you gotta love all of them." Joel mumbles deeply, glancing into the mirror to look into her eyes. "Don't you agree?" He asks sweetly.

She nods, a few last tears falling down but not from sadness or low self-esteem. It was from having so much love and support from a man she fell in love with years ago, unable to imagine how this all happened. It was like a fairy tale to her in a way. But the magic was so realistic that she didn't mind the illusions of doubts. Those were the fake tricks.

Joel is happily in love and satisfied with Y/n. Her body is perfect in his eyes. Not only was she beautiful in general, but who she was on the inside is what keeps him tied to her.

Not the sex - not the seduction.

It's the heart-to-heart chats at four in the morning. It was the dancing to Tennessee Whiskey in their kitchen while dessert baked in the oven. It was the unconditional love they held and shared for each other.


End file.
